


Birthday Surprise

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is usually the dominant one in the bedroom, and the reader is tired of that. For his birthday, they decide he deserves to be treated, so they switch things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Alright cubs, here's some Obi smut yet again! I'll be fair, I wasn't as into this one as I thought I would be (which sucks, but I think is just because I had that - I want other people to write it, not me - mentality). Either way, enjoy!

“And you’re one hundred percent sure that it’s okay? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything,” you say, playing with your fingers.

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, pulling you closer and kissing your forehead softly. Making sure you were looking him in the eyes, he nods his head. “I’m more than sure that I’m okay with that. I don’t need a big birthday party. Just having you is plenty. Though I’m gonna miss the chance to wear that atrocious plaid suit I bought.”

You think back to that damn green monster, closing your eyes and scrunching up your face. With a defeated sigh, you grumble he can wear it to the small get together. Obi smiles brightly, kissing you with everything he’s got before running out of the room, hair a flopping mess around his head. You roll your eyes, heading to the room and grabbing the dress you were going to be wearing.

Tonight was about Obi-Wan, given that it was his birthday, but it was also _your_ time to shine. He was going to be screaming your name tonight, even if it killed him. Which you hoped it didn’t, but still. You head to the guest bathroom to change, fixing yourself up and inspecting the finished product in the mirror. Twirling around in the black dress, you smile, looking down at the thigh high stockings and fidgeting with the garters and garter belt. It was a little awkward feeling, but it made sense, given you rarely wore it.

You bought it a couple years ago when you and Obi had really started getting serious, thinking that – at some point – you’d be able to dominate in the bedroom. Instead, you found that Obi-Wan was already pretty domineering when it came to that aspect of your relationship. Which meant that the ever so wonderful garter belt and stockings had taken a back seat in the box in the closet in your shared room. Today was different though, and you weren’t going to let them slip through your fingers again.

Obi knocks at the bathroom door, making you jump, dropping the hem of your dress so it covered up everything again. “Darling, are you ready to go? I don’t want to be late to my own party,” he jokes from the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, you give yourself one final once over before nodding. You looked amazing, and that’s how you felt too.

The door flies open, Obi stumbling a little to regain his posture, as he had been leaning against it. That damn suit looked good on him, despite the absolute monstrosity that it was. Fixing his green bow tie, you don’t notice his eyes eating you up. Every inch of your body was being flaunted in that dress, and the pieces of skin he could see were driving him mad. It didn’t help that you were wearing heels that made you almost his height, or that you had on red lipstick.

“There, much better. Ready to go birthday boy?” you inquire, smiling at him.

Obi-Wan nods, leaning in to kiss you, only for you to hold a hand up over his mouth. Shaking your head, you grab his hand, leading him downstairs and out to the car once you’ve grabbed everything. He tries again in the car, and you sigh, leaning away from him. His brows furrow, a pout appearing on his lips.

“Why can’t I kiss you?”

“Because you’ll smudge my lipstick. Plus, I don’t want to kiss you right now. If you’re good, I’ll give you one at the party,” you respond, looking out the window as Obi-Wan drives.

You don’t need to see him to know that the promise of the kiss was enough, as he didn’t ask or try again. While he may not know that he was being told to do things, or that you were slowly warming up to the dominant nature that resided inside you, he would realize it at some point. It was just a matter of time until when.

* * *

 

The party is nearly over, just cake and presents to go, and you’ve yet to kiss Obi-Wan. He’s absolutely put out by that fact, and it’s noticeable to most everyone that talks with him. While he’s not allowing it to fully dampen his attitude, it’s definitely having an effect, and you rather like it. Ahsoka and Padmé giggle from their places beside you, talking about how childish he’s acting.

“Is this part one of the dominant Y/N plan?” Ahsoka asks, eyes wide in wonder.

You had spoken to Pads and Soka about the fact that you were growing bored with the sex between you and Obi-Wan about a year before. When they had asked why, you found yourself spilling all the facts about how you were normally the dominant one in the bedroom. It was draining you to have to act like you weren’t in control, and while there were time where something might _actually_ turn you on, more often than not, the end orgasm was pretty tame.

While Obi-Wan has still not noticed this, you had been extremely off put and tired with it all. Hence, ‘Dominant Y/N Plan’, which had come around during the sessions of girl talk that involved cheese, wine, and some sappy rom-com’s. It was a pretty straightforward plan, but you had pushed it off for long enough. A year of waiting for his birthday was enough time to be ready for it.

Sipping at your water, you nod. Padmé has to muffle a squeal, also drinking water, as her swollen stomach made certain she could have no alcoholic drinks. Ahsoka can’t stop her own though, and you and Pads shush her, laughing amongst yourselves.

“What do you have in mind? Or is it too kinky for us to hear about? Should we wait until the next girl talk?” Padmé asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

You snort, shaking your head and whispering your plan to them. Anakin has begun talking to Obi, who’s been pointedly glaring at you from across the room most of the night. Once you’ve straightened up and finished explaining the plan, the music changes, and you smile wide. Setting down your glass, you wink at the two girls.

“Step two is a go. Why don’t you two grab some people to dance with so he doesn’t get suspicious?”

They nod, dashing off to grab their own dates and lead them onto the small dance floor. Obi-Wan glances up at you with a dull expression, and you pout, offering your hands to him. “I’m sorry I’ve been neglectful of my sweetest on his big day. Can I make it up with a dance?”

His mouth twitches, wanting to smile, but forcing himself not to. Raising one brow, you wiggle your fingers at him, bouncing on the balls of your feet. He finally smiles fully, nodding as he takes your hands and lets you lead him onto the dance floor. The thing is, dancing with Obi-Wan is easy. Even though he’s shit at it, it’s…well it works.

You’re really getting into the swing of things when you press yourself flush against him. Your mouth brushes his ear, and you can feel him shivering at the soft exhale you breathe into it.

“I’ve got a surprise waiting at home for you. Well, part of it. The other part is already on me, and I’ve just been trying to show you that I’m in charge tonight, okay?” you murmur, taking his hand and placing it on the top of your stockings.

Obi-Wan inhales sharply, which you feel against your cheek, and then he’s whispering okay. With a smile, you step back, and you don’t give him any time to react before he’s on his back on the floor, your heel on his chest, smiling down at him with a wolfish grin. He swallows thickly, raising his head to kiss your ankle, never breaking eye contact as he drops his head back and smiles.

Helping him back up, you peck his cheek, leaving a red print on his skin. “That’s a promise. You’ll have more of those on other parts of you later tonight.”

You walk away from him then, leaving Obi-Wan to stare at you as you walk away, his heart in his throat. He’s going to die.

* * *

 

 Obi-Wan is about to put the cake in the kitchen when you stop him. Your leg jumps up and down for a minute, and you grin. Nodding towards the stairs, you see his eyes light up in surprise, but he follows after you, cake in hand as you climb the stairs together.

“Am I allowed to ask what the surprise is? Or am I to assume that I will be denied that answer?” he teases, standing by the doorway of your bedroom.

Glancing at him, you give him a look that asks if he’s stupid, and he chuckles. “Where do you want the cake?”

“Preferably on you, but seeing as how there are other things happening first, I suppose it’ll have to go on the dresser for now. Mind doing that?” you call from your place in the closet.

Obi-Wan says something that you can’t catch, but the sound of the cake being set down on the dresser is enough for you to know he’s put it down. Turning around, you step out of the closet, dropping your dress and sneaking up behind him with the ties.

He jumps when you place the black one around his eyes, laughing when your fingers knot it behind his head. “Can you see anything?” It’s whispered in his ear, but by the time he’s turned, you’re by the bed, a giggle escaping you when he turns towards the sound.

“I suppose not, given I can only hear you laughing at me. Tell me I don’t look like an idiot,” he replies, arms raising as his hands move around to find you. Side stepping him, you giggle again when he falls onto the bed, turning himself onto his back.

Straddling his lap, you smile brightly, leaning down to peck his lips. “You don’t look like an idiot. You just are one, but I’m gonna be nice to the birthday boy today, so tell me what you want to do first. Would you like me to undress you and touch you? Or do you want me to just eat the cake and then we have sex?”

His nose crinkles, and you laugh at the fact that he has no idea what the other surprise is. Shifting his hips under you, he groans at the friction, hands moving to hold your hips. “Undress and touch. If you don’t mind.”

Kissing his cheek, you smirk. “Not at all.”

Stripping him of his clothes, you straddle his lap again once he’s naked, gently grinding your hips against his cock. Obi moans, hands moving up to grab your hips, but you stop him. Leaning out of his reach, you smile to yourself.

“Wrists together. Like I said, I’m in charge, and my first rule is you can’t touch me,” you state, tying his wrists together with the other tie. He groans, but otherwise doesn’t complain, letting you kiss him again and push him onto his back.

You go back to rubbing against him, applying pressure to your clit with every upward stroke again him, earning a whine from Obi. Kissing at his neck, you bite down hard on his collarbone, making him hiss and try to pull away. Your hand flies to the side of his neck, stopping him from moving. Rather than fight you, he relaxes, hiss turning to a whimper when you do it again just a little to the right of that same mark.

By the time you’ve left enough hickeys on him to last the next month, he’s panting, hips moving of their own accord as he keeps bucking against your pantie covered cunt. He’s close, as you can tell by the sweat beading on his face, and the fact that he’s red and swollen under you. Lifting yourself up onto your knees, he lets out a broken sob, lifting his hips in a last ditch effort to find that release.

“Ah, ah. None of that from you. I said I was in charge, and you’re not getting off until I say so.” Kissing him again, you swipe your tongue into his mouth, earning a gasp when you press into the roof. Obi tilts his head up towards you, and you grin, pulling away for air. His arms are tense, clearly wanting to hold you, but unable to. Dragging your lips against his cheek, you nip at his jaw.

Lowering your hips back to his cock, you rub against him, his breath returning to that state of gasping and moaning. It’s probably the most amazing thing you’ve ever heard, but you can’t let him get off so soon. Once you’re sure he’s almost ready to burst, you lift yourself completely off his lap, making him cry out.

“Pl- _please_. I…I want to…please let me…” He begs, hips bucking up into air. When he realizes you’re no longer there, he whines and drops his hips, toes curling and hands clasping together in agony. You swipe some frosting from the cake, tentatively smearing it on his cock, making him jerk.

“What-what’s that?”

“Frosting. You want to come, right?” He nods. “Then I want you to tell me when you’re getting close. I’m going to stop before you can come, but if you make sure to tell me, then I promise you will as soon as you want.”

Obi inhales, but nods again, and you smile. You kneel in front of his legs, sucking the last of the frosting off your fingers – just to let him know that you were getting ready. By the way his thighs tense, you can tell he knows. You tease him, your tongue sliding up the underside of his cock, only to stop just before the head and go back down. With each time that you get close to the head, he gasps, waiting, and then groans when you move away.

It’s by the tenth time that he finally begs, whimpering your name as he wiggles around to try and get you to take it fully in your mouth. “Ready?”

“ _Yes_ , god yes! Just pl-please put it…I…need-“ His words are cut off by a strangled moan as you wrap your mouth around him, sliding down until your nose is at his pubic bone.

Obi shudders, hips rising only for you to pull back when he does. Taking that as a sign he can’t move, his hips drop back to the bed, and you tap his thigh in way of appreciation, starting to bob your head. He’s gasping and moaning, struggling not to push up into your mouth. Every few sentences are punctuated with a cry of your name, and you’re about to ask if he’s close when he bucks his hips up and empties inside your mouth.

Releasing him, you swallow, seeing that he’s grinning in a sated reverie. Taking a moment to compose yourself, you smack his thigh, making him jump.

“What was that for?”

“The rule was that you told me when you were going to come, and then I’d stop. If you’re not going to listen to the rules, I have to punish you,” you hiss, biting roughly at his ear as you hover over him. Obi whimpers, baring his throat as animals do when they’re relenting to the dominant. Smirking, you bite down, leaving another dark purple mark on his skin.

“Seeing as how you get your pleasure, I’m going to get mine.” You sit back on his thighs, taking his wrists in your hands and unknotting the tie. He rolls his wrists to get some feeling back, and you take the one around his eyes off. “Move back so that you can raise your arms to the headboard completely straight.”

He nods, doing as you say and stretching himself out on the bed beautifully. You tie his wrists to the headboard, tugging to make sure that it’s secure, and then looking down at him. Standing up, you take off the garter belt and stockings, kicking the heels off as well, but leaving on your bra. Obi stares at you, swallowing when you slide your panties down your legs, tossing them into the pile as well.

“I think I could live with this being the common theme in our sex life. It’s hot,” he comments, earning a smack to the thigh again.

“No talking, and no sarcastic comments. Honestly Obi, I love you, but sometimes you can’t shut up. I’d stick a sock in that mouth if I didn’t need it for your punishment,” you drawl, crawling up the bed and placing your cunt over his face.

He swallows again, and you smile. It was rare that he ever ate you out, and more often than not, you were the one splayed on the bed as he gripped your thighs and buried his head between them. Now, he was completely at a loss for words.

“If you need to breath, turning your head and bite my thigh. _Gently_. I’m doing this until I come, and then maybe you can. See, you usually love to touch me when this happens, but that’s what you get for not listening to my rules.”

Making sure he’s looking you in the eyes, you grip the headboard and lower yourself down, his mouth attaching to your clit as soon as you’re seated. Gasping, you rock your hips, earning a groan from him. His hands flex where they’re tied to the headboard, trying to grab a hold of you. He moves his mouth to your opening, tongue pressing to everything he can until he pushes it inside you, prodding at your walls and searching for that magic spot.

The bridge of his nose is rubbing against your clit as he does this, and you breathe his name, heading falling to your chest so you can look down at him. His eyes raise, green eyes focused on your as his lashes flutter with every blink. He groans, focusing on the task at hand as he drags his tongue back to your clit, tracing out letters until he hits N, which makes you shudder. With that knowledge, he continues to trace it over your clit and occasionally your folds, making your whole body jerk towards him.

“Gon-gonna come. Don-don’t stop,” you gasp, gripping his hair to keep him in that spot. Obi doesn’t let up, teeth gently scraping at your clit as he sucks it into his mouth, rolling the sensitive bundle around over his tongue, making you scream. Your orgasm hits you, body shivering as you hold yourself up as best you can.

Obi licks up every drop, stopping only when you whimper and pull away, sliding down his body and resting your head on his chest. You try not to laugh as he licks around his mouth, trying to get everything off his face.

“Is that it?” he murmurs, lifting his head to look at you. You shake yours no, rubbing against his cock, sliding down onto him with a sigh.

It brings you orgasm back to top priority, and you lean in to kiss him as you rock your hips slowly. He grumbling by the time you start to actually move, and you bite his ear again, sitting yourself all the way up and throwing your head back with a whine.

You roll your hips, getting the rhythm that you needed to get off. Obi realizes what you’re doing and starts to buck his hips up, trying to meet you for that release. The first clench around him has his head falling back, the second driving him to snap his hips up hard enough to have your screaming. The third one is all it takes for him to fall off the edge, you following close behind with his name dropping from your lips like a prayer.

Untying his wrists, you throw the piece of cloth away, laying on his chest and yawning. Obi-Wan gently pulls you off him, laying you down and kissing your cheek. His eyes dance with amusement, and you sigh. “What?”

Glancing at the cake, he bites his lip and smirks. “We’ve still got a whole night and that cake to finish. Would I be such a terrible boyfriend for wanting to eat it off you?”

You laugh, shoving him with your foot and shaking your head. “No. Get to it.”

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
